


Distractions

by Megane



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Acting AU, Behind the Scenes, Series Spoilers, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3355463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megane/pseuds/Megane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gon has been distracted all day on set -- what is he doing on his phone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> Happy International Fanworks Day! Thank you so much for y'all's support! It's been a blast, and I hope that I've grown a bit since joining.

He stuffed his hands into his pockets and maneuvered over towards Gon. The brunet's fingers twitched as the paler boy came close, but Gon didn't acknowledge his friend. His eyes were glued to the screen in front of him. He scrolled upward slowly with his thumb. Killua kept his strides steady and liquid. He brought his feet together and swung his hips around, hands still set against his thighs in his pockets. He peeked over Gon's shoulder, trying to see if the shorter male would move or cover his screen. But true to his character, Gon wasn't keeping any secrets.

          "'Ey, Gon."

          "Hn?"

          "What're you reading?"

          "Some stuff by our fans."

          Killua pulled his head away, furrowing his brows together. "Ah? Is that what's got your attention today?"

          "I'm getting some Halloween ideas."

          The white haired actor gave his companion a flat look. "It's a little early for Halloween, ain't it...?"

Not getting a reaction, Killua sighed and placed his face against Gon's. Their cheeks smushed together as he read what was on the smart phone.

           _Gon gave Killua a big grin, curling his fingers against his pant leg. "Nn! I want to be with Killua as well!"_

_The Zoldyck stared. He should have been used to such honesty, but he wasn't. Gon was just... too pure, an unwavering light. Killua lowered his gaze, thinking for a moment before finally spoke. "Gon..."_

          "Killua."

The paler preteen jumped at the sound of his name. He looked down to the other male, those wide brown eyes staring up at him. The director and producer gave their goodbyes. A more playful "good bye" followed, and heels clicked across the floor.

          "Gon. Killua."

          "Ah." Gon flicked up his head and waved to the pink haired actor. "Bye, Hisoka. Have a good Saturday!"

Killua agreed with a distracted "nn". Hisoka stared at his younger coworker before laughing to himself. He decided not to say anything. He would just use it as fodder for their next screentime together. After a couple of seconds, Gon had his eyes trained on Killua again. The actor playing a well-trained assassin was not prepared. Gon reached up a finger and pressed it against Killua's cheek.

          "You're blushing."

          "Am not!" He pushed the hand away and huffed. "Forget it alright!"

Gon gave his friend a knowing smile, eyebrows arched up. Killua bristled at that look. He closed his eyes and tilted his head away. When he spoke again, his expression was deadpan.

          "Kurapika~" he started, walking away, hands in his pockets. "Gon's reading smut."

          "HA?!" Gon jumped up, expression comical.

          Kurapika lifted their head up from the snack bar, staring in their direction. "Is that so? That's incredibly unprofessional, Gon." The blond walked over, passing Killua who placed his hands behind his head. "Let me see. If it is, I'll have to confiscate it."

          Gon stared at Kurapika, then Killua. And then smiled. "Sure! Here you go."

The other preteen dropped his hands from behind his head. Just as he was about to call out, the producer called for quiet on set. The white haired male shut his mouth, posture straightening suddenly. Killua, actor of a well known young assassin prodigy, was not prepared to face Gon's damning honesty, both on set and off.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that, heh. The ending is kinda weak, but I really like it -- so it stays! Heh. I'll be updating unfinished things soon. Thanks again, guys, and see you in the next work.


End file.
